


Lucifer's Game (bored in the Cage)

by daredevilfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Lucifer Possessing Jessica Moore, M/M, Possessive Lucifer, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Sam is Verse!, Top Sam Winchester, something for everyone then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredevilfics/pseuds/daredevilfics
Summary: The game was something they’d worked out early on. Sam couldn’t stand the dark. Sitting alone, not even sure if he was sitting or where his body was, not able to feel anything he touched. Nothing below or above him. He’d been like that in the Cage for what felt like hours, days.Then the Devil made him an offer.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 41





	Lucifer's Game (bored in the Cage)

Sam was always afraid of getting what he wanted. The Devil, luckily, didn’t need to ask what his vessel wanted. He’d known for a long time now — always known what was rattling around in Sammy’s head, or what could be, if he’d let it grow.

Sam sat at the linoleum counter, drinking coffee. He didn’t mind Lucifer’s… imagination, so much. At least it was better than the alternative — sitting in nothing, in darkness, for days. Feeling nothing, not even able to see his own hands, slowly forgetting what they looked like, what he looked like. And he couldn’t see Lucifer in the dark like that, either. Could only hear his voice, echoing off somewhere, only in his mind. 

No, this was better. He could keep an eye on things this way. Keep an eye on the Cage. 

“Hey, could I get a refill?” 

Lucifer looked up from behind the counter, in the middle of chopping up scrambled eggs in the pan with a spatula. Tinny music jingled from the rusted jukebox in the corner, a half-remembered song that Sam had heard on the radio once. Dean didn’t like it. 

He thought the periwinkle apron was a nice touch. “Another refill already? Should really pace yourself there, hun.” 

Sam smirked. “Long drive.” 

“Tell me about it,” the Devil said, sympathetic. He poured him out another cup of black mud, leaning on the counter. “Where ya headed this time?” 

“I don’t know. I was hoping you’d tell me,” Sam said stiffly. Although he did get into it, sometimes. Playing along. It's not like there was anything else to do.

Lucifer put up the coffee pot and plated the eggs, buttered some white toast. The food smelled perfect. Sam wouldn’t eat — he didn’t get hungry anymore — but just the smell was enough. 

“Need some directions?” He squared Sam up, as if he hadn’t expected a capable-looking guy to need help getting somewhere. 

Sam blew on the coffee, staring back at him. Waiting for this to go sideways. “Yeah. Trying to get to Lawrence.” 

“You, back home? Really don’t seem like the type there, Sammy.” 

“There’s somebody I need to see.” 

“Your girlfriend?” Mom set the plate in front of him, loaded with mashed potatoes and broccoli casserole. It was Thanksgiving — the kind he’d always dreamed about. Dean, taller than him, freckles by the dozen, sat next to him and eyed the pecan pie. Dad sat at the head of the table, smiling at Mary, ignoring the food. 

“Mom, I told you, I don’t have a girlfriend,” he lied, kicking his feet under the table. 

Her eyes twinkled. “That’s okay, baby. What’s her name?” 

Sam said nothing, instead grabbing a fork to eat. She swatted his hand away. “You know we say grace first.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he sighed, and Dean cleared his throat. He sped through grace as soon as Mom sat down. 

“Bless, O Lord, this food to our use, and us to thy service, and make us ever mindful of the needs of others. Amen,” Dean recited, winking at Sam as soon as he was done and beating him to a buttered roll. 

Sam grabbed a roll too, glancing over at Mom. She smiled at him conspiratorially, then picked up the gravy boat. “Dean, pass this to your brother.” 

Sam took the porcelain handle and helped himself — jumping out of his seat as soon as he poured demon blood onto his turkey and potatoes. 

“Honey, no leaving the table until you’ve finished your food.” 

Mom’s eyes were yellow — and now Dad’s — and then Dean turned to look at him, grinning, eyes pitch black and too-wide. 

Sam dropped the gravy boat, the blood pooling around him. 

Lucifer stood over his dad’s shoulder and picked up a roll, helping himself. He glanced over at Sam. “What, you don’t want a wholesome family meal? This was your version of… Heaven, right?” He couldn’t say ‘Heaven’ without sneering at the thought of Sam being there.

Sam took a breath, but Lucifer cut him off. “Oh, no, right. Your version of Heaven was at someone else’s Thanksgiving. Forgot that part.” 

He grinned. Sam glowered. 

Lucifer shrugged, tossed the roll at Dean’s head. “Sam, I’ve told you. I’ve got nothing to work with down here. Nothing except you-u,” he added in a sing-song voice, looking dotingly at him. “We can stop whenever you want, you know. Just say the word. I’ll leave you alone.” 

Sam’s jaw clenched. He shook his head, staring at the food.

The game was something they’d worked out early on. Sam couldn’t stand the dark. Sitting alone, not even sure if he was sitting or where his body was — not able to feel it, not able to breathe. Nothing below or above him. He’d been like that for what felt like hours, days.

Then the Devil made him an offer. 

If he let Lucifer in — if he opened his mind and let him play around with whatever he found, for both of them — then he wouldn’t be in the dark. He would never be in the dark again. 

The only rule was that Sam couldn’t break, couldn’t call it off, no matter what. Or he’d be left back in the dark. Permanently. 

Sam sat back down. He’d found that, the more he played along, the easier it was. The less… grotesque, it got. 

He cut into a slice of turkey, scooped up mashed potatoes and demon blood onto it, and took a bite. The familiar rush ran through him, burning him up from the inside, and he stared at Lucifer and chewed. 

“Dude, chew with your mouth closed,” Dean kicked him underneath the picnic table. 

The sun sweltered down through the Blue Ridge Mountains over Dean’s shoulder, the pines and the maples swimming in summer light. Cicadas and birds droned, but the wind almost drowned them out. 

Dean sank back the rest of his beer, gave Sam a look. “Come in, Major Tom. You okay?” 

Sam blinked, spots in his vision, and looked properly at his brother. He was so… real. 

He wondered if Dean followed his advice. Went back to Lisa. Started a new life. Didn’t kill himself trying to get him out. 

“Yeah, I’m here. Just thinking.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, not even bothering to comment. Sammy was a constant daydreamer on the road. “So, what’re you thinking? Stop in Louisville tonight, then we check out Bobby’s lead on the wendigo?” 

Sam sipped his beer, pushed his sandwich away from him. “Bobby’s on a different job?” 

“Him and Rufus, yeah. I keep forgetting he’s actually got a social life,” Dean huffed, not quite laughing, but almost. 

“Dean,” Sam said, bursting the sullen silence that usually hung around him on longer drives, when he let Dean’s energy and loud music fill up the car, fill up the long, empty roads. “What makes you happy?”

“Uh... “ Dean, to his credit, usually tried to play ball when Sam got introspective out of the blue. Unless he was pissed, or tired. Or hungry. Or all of the above. “I don’t know, man. This is pretty nice,” he said, gesturing at the woods around them, the mountain range that sank far into the horizon. “Don’t know if I could live out here, but it’s not bad.” 

Sam smiled. “You could live out here with Lisa. And that kid.” 

Dean whistled. Didn’t blink an eye as he shut Sam down. “Oh-kay, I think it’s time we head out, huh?” 

“Dean, come on. I didn’t mean anything by it, just — think about it. What makes you happy. Cause it’s more than this, I know it.” He couldn’t help the urgency in his voice. He knew he was just talking to a shadow, talking to Lucifer. But he couldn’t help it. 

“Right. Pack up the cooler, will ya,” Dean said gruffly, pushing their trash into a bag and leaving the picnic table. 

Sam watched him walk away — then he was watching Dad walk away, into the mostly empty motel parking lot. The streetlights buzzed into the night. 

“You’re a monster, Sam. I know what you are. Dean knows it, too. He’s always known.” 

John Winchester braced himself against his car, the Impala idling. “Why do you think I make him keep an eye on you?” 

Sam walked to John, feeling everything he’d ever want to say bursting through his chest. But when he put a hand on his father, on his shoulder, he was gone. 

He was tied down, his wrists above him taunt against the rope, and Ruby was on top of him. “Aren’t you hungry, babe?” 

Sam stared at her, pulling his ankles against the rope. And suddenly he was starving, aching for it— he’d had a taste earlier, but it was just a taste. And he needed more. He needed the blood, hot like a burning salve down his throat. 

“Yes,” he breathed, tilting his head up, trying not to let Ruby see his desperate look. It was too easy to fall back into how it used to be, those familiar vices. He had to force himself to remember who he was really dealing with. 

But did that really change anything? Lucifer or not — he wanted the blood. And it felt good to want. It felt good to be hungry, to feel something deep in the pit of his stomach that he knew so intimately. That Lucifer knew he felt. 

“Ruby… please,” he gasped, as she leaned over him while straddling his waist. “Good boy,” she whispered, biting his earlobe. “So good for me.” 

Sam nodded helplessly. He remembered this motel room. He remembered this night. It felt good to get lost in it all over again.

Ruby got off of him and undressed, slowly. Making sure he saw her bra come off after her shirt, making sure he saw her jeans hitting the floor. 

She climbed back on top of him and sunk down onto his cock, slowly, taking him in with her hands splayed on his chest. “I’ve been wanting you all day,” she explained, moving her hips around to take him in deeper. “I couldn’t fucking wait anymore.” 

She’d been working herself over for him. The thought made Sam’s mouth dry, and he stared in awe at Ruby’s face as she flushed and moaned, her eyes closing as she slowly took his cock all the way. 

He pulled at the ropes, but he was powerless. Ruby was in control, riding him now with her head thrown back in ecstasy, her fingernails digging into his chest and her hair flying back. “Yes! Sam… oh, God. Sam, oh my god.”

Sam couldn’t help himself — tied up, desperate and starving for her blood, being used like Ruby’s plaything, used just for her pleasure — he came and she rode him through it, encouraging him gently. “That’s it, Sammy. Good boy. It’s okay.” 

Shuddering, Sam tugged at the ropes, watching as she pulled out a knife and, business-like, slit her hand open. She squeezed her fist and raised it above Sam’s head, grinning at him for a moment before she lowered it to give him what he craved.   
Sam sucked the blood from her hand desperately, his whole body focused on it, as Ruby moaned and kept fucking herself on his cock. “That’s it, Sammy. Good boy.” 

He nodded his head and kept drinking, feeling pleasure ripple through him as she kept using his body without him. He wasn’t even fully conscious of what she was doing — he was single mindedly focused on the blood.

“Wow… get a load of this, huh?” Lucifer was leaning back in a motel chair, eating popcorn, with his feet kicked up on the bed. Looking at Sam. Ruby didn’t hear or notice the Devil watching them, but Sam froze. 

“Hey, pretend like I’m not even here. You’re doing great, champ.” 

Sam said nothing. The blood was still buzzing through him, perfect and on fire, making his veins burst with ecstasy. It was difficult to hear Lucifer over it. 

“... I can see why it was so easy for her to win you over,” Lucifer mused, taking note of Sam tied to the bed and, clearly, enjoying it. 

Ruby moaned and doubled over on top of Sam, pulling her hand away so she could brace herself against his chest. Sam shut his eyes and pretended Lucifer wasn’t there — which, technically, wasn’t in the spirit of their game, but it could pass as him deeply enjoying this memory. 

Lucifer sighed and stood up, walking over to the side of the bed so he could run his fingers through Sam’s hair. Sam’s eyes shot open. Ruby was panting, hard, fucking herself onto Sam as his whole body flushed and jerked against the bed from her pace. 

“I kind of feel bad, you know. You were an easy mark,” Lucifer tapped the rope on Sam’s wrist and stared down at him, thoughtfully. “You like this kind of thing? I can cook up some more of this, you know. Just gotta ask, Sammy,” he smirked. 

“Don’t,” Sam breathed. But he couldn’t deny the thrill that passed through him. Maybe it was the demon blood talking, maybe it was him slipping into that familiar headspace with Ruby. But the thought of Lucifer taking advantage — he’d thought about it before. He was kind of surprised it hadn’t happened yet, actually. 

“For some reason that wasn’t entirely convincing,” Lucifer chided, his smile slipping into a wider grin. “But don’t worry. I’m an angel, remember? I’m all about consent,” he said, affectionately flicking Sam’s chin. “Devil or not.” 

“For some reason, that wasn’t entirely convincing,” Sam grumbled. Ruby looked down at him, grinning, her eyes black —   
Jess looked down at him and blew air in his face. “Sleeping in, again? Really?” 

Sam stretched in their bed and kissed her, turning to look at the time. “What, it’s eight. That’s not a crime.” 

She snorted and climbed over to him, wrapping herself around him from behind like a koala bear. Or a sloth, Sam thought with a little smile, as her hair cascaded over both of them. 

"You remember when I first appeared to you, right Sam?" Jess sighed into his ear, rubbing a hand across his chest, her arm draped around his neck. “Looking just like this. Like her.” 

He froze. This didn’t happen — this hadn’t happened before. Lucifer watched, he got off on watching the trials of Sam’s life, watching him relive his worst moments or twisting his best ones into something awful or bizarre. But he didn’t put himself in the middle of them, not like this. 

Or maybe he’d been doing it all along, and Sam hadn’t noticed. 

“Yeah, I… I do.” He swallowed. He still couldn’t lose. He wouldn’t go back to the dark, to the nothing. He wouldn’t. 

“I know,” Jess — Lucifer — said, kissing Sam’s neck. “You almost kissed me.” 

Sam shut his eyes. “You did it on purpose. Used her on purpose.” 

“Don’t be mad,” Lucifer pouted. She pulled Sam back and straddled him, wearing nothing but shorts that practically were nothing and her Smurfs crop top, her hair like a halo under the fairy lights they strung around her dorm room together, when they should have been studying.

“You can relax, Sammy. I already told you I won’t do anything without your consent,” she hummed, leaning down and kissing his chest, massaging his hips. 

Sam laughed, leaning his head back on the pillows so he didn’t have to look at her. At Lucifer. “What’s this supposed to be? Cheating?” 

“No, just giving you a little nudge in the right direction. Like I’ve always done, Sammy,” she added, almost exasperated. “Just nudging you towards what you already want.” 

Sam started to sit up. “I don’t want — I didn’t ask for —” 

Jess leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss. But her face was cold, her lips were cold. It was Lucifer. He realized he was covered in goosebumps, almost shivering. But he was still warm from the demon blood, it was coursing through him, and he felt electric all over again, that same hunger and that same burning salve, when Lucifer kissed him.   
“I know. But I want you to ask me, Sam. It’s okay to ask for what you want. You deserve it.” 

She smoothed a thumb across his face, giving him that patient look like she did when she explained something so obvious, something that everybody knows but him. He loved that look. 

Sam felt exposed, now, in a way he hadn’t before. Opened up from the inside. He tried to look away, but Lucifer held his face still. Held him firm, but smiling. “Say it back, Sam. You deserve what you want. The things you want.” 

He swallowed. “I… deserve what I want.” 

“Good. Very good. Not too hard, right? That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you, Sam. All I’ve ever tried to teach you. You can have it all. Everything.” Lucifer — Jess — looked more animated now than Sam had ever seen in the Cage, insisting that Sam understand this. 

Sam stared for a long moment. Not planning how he should act, not weighing the best response or thinking ahead. He just moved and picked Jess up, holding her close to him as he stood up from the bed, the sheets falling away from his body. “Take off your clothes. Now.” 

Lucifer smirked and snapped her fingers. Her clothes vanished. 

Sam, holding her up, slid into Jess — into Lucifer — and groaned, loving the way she felt, remembering how this felt with Jess, but how it feels different now — colder, and like he could feel Lucifer’s eyes burning into him, holding him and dissecting him without a word. 

“Oh, God… Jess…”

“Fuck me, Sam,” she sighed, wrapping her arms around him like a vice. “I need you, please. Please.” 

Sam pinned her back against the wall and held her up easily, pushing his cock into her fully and slowly, at his own pace. Wanting to watch her struggle to take him in all at once, wanting to watch her whimper and sink onto him, unable to move, stuck in his grip — right where she wanted to be. 

Once she was adjusted — and it took her a minute to get there — Sam fucked her hard, like he never would in real life. But it was Lucifer looking back at him, watching him through Jess. It was Lucifer crying out, moaning that Sam was too big, that he needed to slow down, needed to stop. 

Sam turned and flipped Jess around onto the bed, taking her from behind with the same ferocious need as before, not letting up for a second. He held her arms behind her back and shoved her back onto him, watching her moan into the sheets in pure bliss and abandon. 

“Sam — Sam, please stop, please, it’s too big, you’re hurting me — Sam —” she moaned, fucking back onto him as much as she could, obviously wanting more but teasing him, working him up, by pretending that she didn’t. 

Sam couldn’t take much more. He held Lucifer — Jess — fast to him and came into her, groaning as he watched her circle her hips in bliss, her face buried in the sheets as she let him fill her up. 

“Oh, god… Sam…” she sighed, purely content. Sam pulled out and adjusted Jess on the bed, gently pulling her into his arms as he rested against the headboard.

He was completely out of breath. For a second, he just sat there, holding Lucifer, before he laughed. 

“Okay, uh… point for you, on this one.” 

Lucifer smirked up at him, still wearing Jess’ face. “Not so bad getting what you want, isn’t it?”


End file.
